Innocenti fantasie
by Tayoel
Summary: Harry is relaxing on the holobridge with a holo-Seven of Nine, but the program runs in an unexpected way.


_*Innocenti fantasie*_

"Computer, attivare programma Kim Delta 4" disse a voce alta il giovane guardiamarina asiatico.

Immediatamente il locale in cui si trovava scomparve, sostituito da un altro ambiente meno spazioso e dalla minore luminosità, simile ad una sezione tecnica della nave, con pannelli di comando e paratie rimuovibili sparse per tutta la stanza. Davanti ad uno dei pannelli di controllo si trovava una ragazza bionda, molto alta, vestita con un'uniforme aderente che metteva in risalto le sue forme prosperose. All'improvviso la donna si voltò, andando ad osservare il ragazzo apparso dietro di lei – quando in realtà era il contrario – permettendogli così di notare l'impianto sopraoculare dell'ex drone borg.

"Guardiamarina." disse la bionda con il suo solito tono piatto e privo di emozione, senza mutare la propria espressione facciale. "E' arrivato giusto a proposito. Venga, mi serve il suo aiuto." concluse, voltandosi subito dopo.

Il guardiamarina Harry Kim si avvicinò alle spalle della donna, guardando senza fretta il fondoschiena della ragazza di fonte a lui, per poi portarsi a fianco della giovane bionda e cominciare ad osservare, senza particolare interesse, il pannello a cui l'ex borg stava lavorando.

"Qual è il problema, Sette?" chiese il guardiamarina, con tono falsamente incuriosito.

"Il sistema dei replicatori è guasto, non riesce a regolare correttamente la temperatura degli alimenti." gli rispose la borg, digitando alcuni dei tasti sulla console, lo sguardo fisso su di essa.

"Uhm… computer, eseguire una diagnostica di livello tre sul sistema controllo replicatori." esclamò a voce alta il giovane asiatico, facendo voltare verso di lui la donna precedentemente impegnata in tale esame.

°L'operazione richiesta richiederà circa dieci minuti° avvisò la voce metallica del computer, facendo comparire sul viso di Harry un mezzo sorrisetto. Cosa che però non avvenne per la donna umana accanto a lui.

"Crede che un tale modo di procedere sia efficiente, guardiamarina?" gli chiese l'ex borg, con una leggera irritazione udibile nel suo tono di voce.

"Avanti Sette, ora non siamo su di un cubo borg." le rispose con fare allegro Harry, voltandosi verso di lei. "Qui non devono fare tutto i droni, lasciamo che sia il computer a trovare il guasto."

La borg alzò le sopraciglia e sospirò, tornando subito dopo ad armeggiare con la console di comando. Nel frattempo Harry Kim si allontanò da lei, cominciando ad osservare l'ambiente nel quale si trovava, prestando particolare attenzione alle pareti e al pavimento del locale tecnico.

"Guardiamarina, lei ha mai copulato?" domandò all'improvviso la donna bionda, ancora intenta a digitare sul pannello di fronte a lei. Harry si voltò di scatto, mostrandosi stupito.

"Come?" domandò di rimando il giovane orientale, con il tono più sorpreso che poté.

La ragazza dall'abito aderente si voltò verso di lui, l'espressione immutata nonostante la domanda normalmente imbarazzante appena pronunciata. "Dunque? Ha mai avuto modo di copulare, o no?"

"Beh… s-si, qualche volta…" rispose con fare tentennante il giovane, lo sguardo ora posato sui seni della borg, che improvvisamente cominciò ad avvicinarsi a lui.

"Sa, io… non ho mai avuto modo di fare certe esperienze…" cominciò la giovane bionda, il suo tono di voce leggermente più caldo, sensuale. Harry cominciava ad eccitarsi. "… sono stata assimilata quando ero molto piccola, e tra i borg certe pratiche sono considerate irrilevanti…" continuò Sette di Nove, che oramai era arrivata di fronte al membro asiatico dell'equipaggio della nave federale Voyager. Lo sguardo di Sette era ora divenuto più espressivo, sfoggiando un'espressione abbastanza lasciva, che aumentò ulteriormente l'eccitazione del guardiamarina. "Mi aiuterebbe…" continuò Sette, portando nel frattempo le mani ad accarezzarsi i seni da sopra la tura aderente. "…a colmare queste mie lacune?"

"C-certamente." rispose Kim, questa volta veramente limitato nell'uso della parola, lo sguardo del ragazzo fisso sui movimenti delle mani di Sette sul suo stesso corpo.

Alla risposta affermativa del guardiamarina asiatico Sette di Nove sorrise, portando poi le sue braccia intorno alle spalle del giovane orientale e cominciando subito dopo a baciarlo. Harry Kim si lasciò trasportare dal contatto delle sue labbra con quelle dell'oggetto delle sue fantasie erotiche, facendogli desiderare di passare direttamente al punto culminante della simulazione, trattenendosi però dall'ordinarlo al computer per potersi godere appieno la situazione immaginaria che lui stesso aveva programmato. Pochi minuti più tardi, Harry sentì il contatto con le braccia e le labbra di Sette interrompersi, aprendo quindi gli occhi, osservando così la donna dei suoi sogni intenta a sorridere e, contemporaneamente, cominciare a spogliarsi della sua tuta.

"Credo sia il caso che si liberi degli indumenti, se vuole aiutarmi con queste pratiche… non crede?" disse la borg, con fare ancora più sensuale ed invitante.

Harry lo credeva eccome, tanto che cominciò a levarsi freneticamente la propria uniforme, buttando i vari capi di vestiario sul pavimento del locale olografico, dovendo la sua scompostezza sia all'eccitazione che stava provando sia al desiderio di non dover fare aspettare la sua amante olografica, avvantaggiata in quanto a numero di capi di abbigliamento da togliere. In poco tempo, entrambi i membri dell'equipaggio della nave stellare Voyager si ritrovarono completamente nudi, uno di fronte all'altra, il sesso del guardiamarina Kim già completamente eretto. Quest'ultimo particolare parve essere notato con piacere dalla bionda provvista di impianti metallici sul viso e sulla mano, visto che sorrise e immediatamente dopo si inginocchiò, andando ad accogliere senza preamboli l'oggetto del suo divertimento nella propria bocca. Harry sospirò pesantemente, andando poi ad appoggiare le proprie mani sulla bizzarra acconciatura della ragazza davanti a lui, muovendo nel frattempo i fianchi per far penetrare ancor più in profondità il suo sesso nella gola dell'amante olografica, che nel frattempo si stava accarezzando i seni con le mani. Dopo un periodo di tempo indefinibile, Harry cominciò a desiderare sul serio il raggiungimento del piatto forte previsto dal programma, ritornando ad analizzare ogni angolo dell'ambiente in cui si trovava, cercando un punto adatto per il fine che si prefiggeva. Ma la conformazione del locale non sembrava presentare punti particolarmente comodi… non ancora, almeno.

"Computer, inserire un letto nel programma, singolo." disse ad alta voce il guardiamarina, cosa che parve venire ignorata dalla ragazza ancora intenta a muovere la testa all'altezza del pube del giovane.

Improvvisamente, sulla destra del guardiamarina Kim, comparve un basso letto provvisto di lenzuola bianche, incuneato nell'angolo accanto alla porta del locale tattico. Non appena l'accessorio richiesto si fu materializzato, Harry ritrasse il suo sesso dalla bocca dell'ex drone, che alzò lo sguardo, sorpresa.

"Andiamo, Sette." esclamò il giovane terrestre, afferrando rudemente il braccio sinistro della ragazza e sospingendola sul letto, dove cadde di schiena, in obliquo rispetto alla forma dello stesso. Harry cominciò ad avvicinarsi a lei, fissando con sguardo predatorio ogni forma del corpo della giovane umana: i suoi seni sodi, le sue labbra carnose, il triangolo biondo situato all'entrata del suo sesso… il fiore che tra poco avrebbe potuto cogliere. Sette, notando tale sguardo, si portò una mano al viso, chiusa a pugno, in segno di paura, allargando però contemporaneamente le gambe e portando la mano libera a dilatare le proprie grandi labbra, esponendo il proprio orifizio alla vista del guardiamarina Kim.

"Ti prego... fai piano…" disse la borg con tono supplichevole. In quel momento Harry si senti particolarmente stupido ad aver programmato quella reazione nell'ologramma.

"Non ti preoccupare…" le rispose Harry, restando al gioco – ideato da lui -, inginocchiandosi di fronte alla ragazza bionda e massaggiando il proprio sesso per renderlo completamente turgido, prima di cominciare a sdraiarsi sul corpo olografico di Sette. In capo ad un minuto, dopo essersi ben posizionato con il pube all'altezza dell'inguine della ragazza, il giovane asiatico indirizzò il proprio membro verso la zona intima della borg, dentro la quale scivolò lentamente, strappando ad entrambi i presenti, olografici o no, un gemito di piacere. Pochi secondi dopo, il guardiamarina Kim cominciò a muoversi dentro il corpo di Sette, provando ad ogni spinta un piacere fortissimo.

"Oh, si… Harry… continua… non ti fermare" ansimò la giovane bionda, in preda ad un piacere fasullo ma assai realistico, cosa che fece eccitare ancor più il ragazzo asiatico ed incrementando di conseguenza le sue spinte nelle profondità dell'ologramma.

"AAH, SI… TI PREGO, CONTINUA…" urlò quest'ultima, evento che fece traboccare il vaso dell'eccitazione di Kim, portando finalmente il giovane guardiamarina al culmine del piacere, che scaricò con un ringhio diversi caldi getti di sperma nel corpo dell'amante olografica. Quando l'orgasmo del ragazzo fu terminato, questi si accasciò sul corpo fittizio da lui stesso creato, percependo la morbidezza dei seni di Sette sul suo petto, la delicatezza delle sue mani mentre lo accarezzavano dolcemente lungo la schiena. Harry era sereno, rilassato e appagato, felice di trovarsi in quella situazione, seppur fittizia.

"Sette… ti ringrazio…" disse istintivamente il ragazzo, rivolto all'ologramma sotto di lui.

"Di che cosa la dovresti ringraziare, Harry?"

Quella voce, ben nota al guardiamarina Kim, lo ridestò dallo stato di beatitudine in cui era scivolato, facendolo alzare in ginocchio, gesto che fece fuoriuscire il suo organo genitale dal sesso dell'ex drone, e facendogli alzare velocemente lo sguardo in direzione del suono appena udito. In quel momento, sulla porta d'ingresso del finto locale tattico, vestita della sua uniforme ingegneristica, si trovava una persona dai capelli castani corti e con la fronte provvista di leggere creste craniali.

"B...B'elanna." farfugliò Kim, completamente shoccato da quell'apparizione, colto in una situazione particolarmente intima ed imbarazzante, e proprio dalla moglie del suo migliore amico. Il tenente Torres rimase a fissare il ragazzo a lungo, con un gomito appoggiato allo stipite della porta e la rispettiva mano a contatto della sua testa, per poi lasciare quella posizione e andare ad accovacciarsi proprio di fronte a Harry, un sorriso complice stampato sul volto.

"Non ti credevo tanto intraprendente, Harry." disse la donna mezza-klingon, spostando brevemente lo sguardo sulla replica olografica di Sette di Nove, ancora sdraiata sul letto. "Arrivare a sedurre la più bella e desiderata donna dell'equipaggio… sei proprio un dongiovanni, caro mio…" e così dicendo gli accarezzò la guancia.

Harry, in quell'istante, intuì quello che stava succedendo: il programma non era ancora finito. Quella non era B'elanna, era una sua copia olografica generata dall'algoritmo di randomizzazione che lo stesso Harry aveva programmato, fatto per poter rendere la situazione olografica più imprevedibile ed eccitante. Il guardiamarina temporaneamente privo della sua uniforme, però, era comunque stupito: non si sarebbe aspettato che le specifiche dell'algoritmo avrebbero permesso la comparsa di altri personaggi, oltre a quelli definiti dal programma, ma non vi era altra spiegazione per la presenza di B'elanna sul ponte ologrammi in quel momento e, anche se ci fosse stata, il comportamento della mezza-klingon era decisamente bizzarro per i suoi standard. Quello era decisamente un ologramma.

Con questa certezza nella mente, Harry decise di sfruttare la possibilità che il programma gli aveva messo a disposizione, ed afferrò per il bavero la ragazza meticcia, tirandola a se, rompendo il suo precario equilibrio e facendola atterrare scompostamente sul letto, accanto alle gambe accavallate della borg nuda.

"Harry, ma…mmmfff!" cominciò a protestare il tenente mezzosangue, in perfetto accordo con il carattere dell'originale, prima che l'autore del programma che l'aveva generata le tappasse la bocca con un bacio. Mentre Harry era impegnato ad assaporare le labbra del suo superiore e sua amica, con le mani cominciò ad aprire la divisa da capo-ingegnare che indossava, riducendo di uno strato lo spessore della stoffa che lo separava dal seno prominente della ragazza ibrida, che nel frattempo aveva cominciato ad agitarsi. Harry fu nuovamente eccitato da quel comportamento, anche più che da quello passivo utilizzato poco prima dall'ologramma di Sette di Nove, e quell'eccitazione gli fece portare istintivamente una mano all'altezza dell'inguine di B'elanna, cominciando a sfregarla lungo la parte intima della ragazza mezza-klingon. Questa, inizialmente, a tale contatto si irrigidì di colpo, per poi ritornare a muovere le braccia, ma con sempre meno vigore. Pochi secondi dopo Harry Kim staccò le sue labbra da quelle di lei, trovando il suo viso assai più rilassato e tranquillo, segnato dal piacere.

"Harry…" ricominciò a dire la donna castana. "…cosa…?"

"Non sta succedendo niente." rispose Kim alla domanda non espressa dalla giovane sdraiata al suo fianco, guardandola come non aveva mai guardato la vera B'elanna prima di allora. "Semplicemente voglio godermi questo svago olografico fino in fondo, in tutte le sue sfaccettature. Hai capito?" le chiese il giovane asiatico, consapevole di non poter essere compreso dal personaggio virtuale davanti a lui, per via dei meccanismi di controllo del ponte ologrammi.

La falsa B'elanna Torres, dopo alcuni attimi di silenzio, annuì, confermando così le previsioni del guardiamarina, che fece tornare in posizione seduta la figura olografica, ricominciando a baciarla e ad accarezzarle il corpo attraverso la divisa che ancora indossava, contrariamente al ragazzo asiatico. La falsa Sette di Nove, nel frattempo, era andata ad appoggiarsi con la schiena alla parete del locale tecnico, rimanendo a fissare gli altri due individui presenti nella stanza, che si stavano abbracciando e baciando reciprocamente: uno con una certa foga, l'altra più blandamente. In poco tempo Harry Kim riuscì a sfilare la divisa ingegneristica dalle braccia del tenente Torres, separandosi da lei per gettare l'indumento a terra, cominciando poi ad aprire la parte superiore dell'uniforme di B'elanna, che lo guardava ora con uno sguardo eccitato e lascivo, ansimando pesantemente. Non appena i seni del superiore del ragazzo apparvero alla vista di quest'ultimo, liberati anche grazie alla collaborazione della giovane meticcia, egli si lanciò su di essi, succhiandoli e leccandoli, provocando alla mezzosangue klingon diverse scariche di piacere, che si tradussero in gemiti abbastanza forti. Harry continuò a stimolare i capezzoli scuri della ragazza dalla fronte corrugata per un periodo indefinibile, godendosi gli ansimi e i sospiri che il suo lavoro le provocava, finché questi non si interruppero di colpo. Incuriosito, il guardiamarina Kim alzò lo sguardo sul volto di B'elanna, vedendo una scena che aumentò ulteriormente la sua eccitazione: la bionda ex-borg nuda era a gattoni accanto alla mezza-klingon dal seno scoperto, e le due si stavano baciando appassionatamente con gli occhi chiusi. Harry, a tale visione, fu travolto dal desiderio di possedere la seconda copia olografica di una sua conoscente, cominciando quindi a sfilarle con poca delicatezza la parte inferiore della divisa, facendola scivolare sotto i sodi glutei della ragazza e portandogliela di scatto alle caviglie, insieme alla biancheria intima della donna. Un secondo più tardi il tenente B'elanna Torres era completamente nuda, ancora intenta a baciare appassionatamente una Sette di Nove anch'essa nuda, ed Harry Kim si era alzato in piedi dopo aver gettato l'uniforme appena sfilata alla meticcia in un angolo del locale, con gli occhi fissi sulle due femmine umanoidi, intento a stimolare il proprio sesso in vista dell'amplesso tanto bramato dal giovane. Tali movimenti furono notati con la coda dell'occhio dalla donna dalla pelle abbronzata, che interruppe il suo contatto con le labbra dell'ologramma biondo e si portò di fronte ad Harry, sedendosi sulla sponda del letto e cominciando ad avvicinare la bocca al membro del guardiamarina asiatico, accogliendolo dentro di lei. Harry era in estasi, e lo fu ancora di più quando Sette di nove si portò al fianco del tenente mezzo-klingon, cominciando a stimolare a sua volta l'organo genitale del ragazzo umano, che si godette per un tempo indefinibile lo spettacolo delle due donne intente a leccare e stimolare in vari modi il suo sesso. Però, quando il giovane terrestre percepì sopraggiungere l'orgasmo, si allontanò dalle due ragazze: Harry non voleva rischiare di concludere il programma senza aver portato a termine i suoi propositi, e si trattenne dall'eiaculare per far si che tale atto avvenisse in un luogo più consono.

"Preparati, B'elanna, sto arrivando!" gridò il guardiamarina, in preda alla lussuria più pura, fiondandosi sulla donna mezza-klingon davanti a lui, che però intercettò il suo movimento e lo deviò, facendo schiantare Harry di schiena sul letto olografico, dove poco prima il giovane aveva già sperimentato un amplesso anch'esso fittizio.

"Non così in fretta, guardiamarina." gli rispose Torres, in un punto non meglio precisato sopra il ragazzo, ancora stordito dalla perdita dell'orientamento dovuta alla caduta. Harry non si sarebbe mai aspettato che un personaggio olografico potesse possedere conoscenze di tecniche di autodifesa, ma probabilmente, pensò un attimo dopo, il computer aveva voluto dare alla falsa B'elanna Torres le stesse caratteristiche di quella vera… beh, a parte le sue inibizioni sessuali. B'elanna non si sarebbe mai comportata in quel modo con lui, di questo Harry Kim era certo.

I pensieri del giovane furono interrotti da nuove onde di piacere provenienti dalla sua zona inguinale, dove una figura si muoveva sensualmente. Una volta riacquistata la completa capacità visiva, Harry vide che B'elanna si era inginocchiata tra le sue gambe e ora stava usando sia le mani che la lingua lungo tutta l'asta del suo membro, muovendole lentamente, trasmettendogli così sensazioni di puro godimento.

"B'elanna, ti voglio…" disse il guardiamarina.

"Davvero?" gli domandò di rimando la mezza-klingon.

"Si."

"Ne sei certo?"

"Più di ogni altra cosa!" disse con tono esasperato il ragazzo orientale, quasi pazzo dal piacere e dalla tortura psicologica che l'ologramma del tenente Torres gli stava infliggendo.

All'ultima affermazione del guardiamarina Kim, la giovane meticcia allontanò il volto dal sesso dell'amante, posizionandosi sopra di esso, in ginocchio, e portando una mano ad allargare il proprio orifizio vaginale, usando l'altra per indirizzargli contro il membro del ragazzo sotto di lei.

"Se ne sei proprio sicuro…" disse lei, lasciando la frase in sospeso, per poi abbassarsi lentamente sull'organo sessuale dell'umano, accogliendolo dentro di lei.

Sia il ragazzo terrestre che la giovane mezza-klingon sospirarono dal piacere, restando in quella posizione per alcuni secondi, prima che la donna mezzosangue cominciasse a muoversi in su e in giù, avanti e indietro, trasmettendo a se stessa e al giovane guardiamarina sensazioni incredibilmente piacevoli, che fecero sospirare ed ansimare tutti e due. Harry chiuse gli occhi, concentrando tutte le sue facoltà cerebrali sulle onde di piacere che i movimenti del corpo di B'elanna sul suo membro e sul suo pube gli trasmettevano e, quando sentì sopraggiungere nuovamente l'orgasmo, li riaprì, con l'intenzione di raggiungere il picco del piacere guardando il volto contratto dalla lussuria della moglie del suo migliore amico, sensazione che egli stesso le stava regalando. Ma ciò che vide fu anche meglio: nel preciso istante in cui il giovane guardiamarina aprì gli occhi, le labbra della sua amante si andarono a unire con quelle di Sette di Nove, inginocchiatasi accanto alla ragazza meticcia ed intenta ad accarezzare i seni della mezza-klingon da dietro la sua schiena. La visione delle due donne intente a scambiarsi un bacio saffico mentre una di esse lo cavalcava fu il colpo di grazia per l'autocontrollo di Harry, che sentì giungere l'orgasmo dal profondo delle sue viscere.

"B'ELANNA, SETTE, VI AMOOOO...!" urlò il ragazzo asiatico, mentre scaricava fiotti nel suo seme nel corpo della sua superiore, provocando anche ad essa il raggiungimento del climax, cosa che manifestò inarcandosi all'indietro e gridando a sua volta, mettendo così ancor più in risalto i suoi sodi seni dalla pelle scura. Pochi secondi più tardi, entrambi gli amanti si rilassarono, andando ad aderire l'una al corpo dell'altro, ancora ansimanti per il piacere appena provato. Dopo un tempo indefinibile, B'elanna alzò il voltò dalle lenzuola accanto alla testa di Kim, dove si era accasciata poco prima, e lo portò sopra quello del giovane guardiamarina orientale, baciandolo brevemente sulle labbra.

"E' stato bellissimo. Grazie, Harry." gli disse lei, facendo stupire per l'ennesima volta il ragazzo per il livello di accuratezza con cui quella falsa B'elanna era stata realizzata.

Poco più tardi, la meticcia klingon si alzò dal corpo di Harry, facendo fuoriuscire il suo sesso da dentro di lei e mettendosi seduta sulla sponda del letto, accanto a Sette, a cui diede nuovamente un bacio saffico. Harry vide la scena, e decise che voleva concludere quell'esperienza olografica con quell'immagine impressa negli occhi. Si alzò velocemente dal letto, portandosi al centro del falso locale tecnico, in mezzo agli abiti suoi e dei personaggi creati dal ponte ologrammi. Nel vederlo muoversi B'elanna interruppe il suo bacio con Sette e si voltò verso di lui, osservandolo.

"Computer…" disse Kim a voce alta, osservando i corpi nudi delle due donne di fronte a lui, leggermente triste all'idea che entro pochi istanti sarebbero scomparse. Nel momento esatto in cui la copia di B'elanna si alzava in piedi, guardandolo con uno sguardo divertito, il giovane guardiamarina asiatico disse "…fine programma."

Il locale sparì. Il letto sparì. Sette di Nove sparì. Ma B'elanna non scomparve come tutto il resto dell'ambiente. Rimase li, sorridente, nuda, a fissare uno stupefatto Harry Kim.

"Computer, fine programma." ripeté Harry, pensando ad un malfunzionamento del ponte ologrammi, notando che la giovane meticcia di fronte a lui non accennava a sparire, e che anzi aveva cominciato a ridere a denti stretti.

"Computer…" ripeté ancora il ragazzo, incapace di considerare possibilità diverse dalle certezze che si era dato da solo pochi minuti prima. Il ponte ologrammi era spento, ma l'ologramma di B'elanna era ancora di fronte a lui, intenta a ridere con ancora più gusto rispetto a poco prima. Questo poteva significare solo una cosa: quello non era un ologramma che riproduceva le fattezze di B'elanna Torres, quella era…

"Harry, sono io!" esclamò la donna, tra una risatina e l'altra.

La consapevolezza di tutto ciò che era appena accaduto rovinò addosso ad Harry, con la forza di una collisione planetaria: aveva appena aggredito la moglie del suo migliore amico, l'aveva baciata, spogliata, leccata, usata per una stimolazione orale e l'aveva persino…

Harry si inginocchiò a terra, con le mani tra i capelli, indifferente alla sua nudità o a quella dell',ormai, amante, indifferente ai suoi orari di servizio o ai compiti che lo attendevano, indifferente ad ogni cosa diversa dalla consapevolezza di ciò che aveva appena fatto.

"Che cos'ho fatto… io…io…"

"Harry," disse una voce accanto al ragazzo, che alzò lo sguardo e si trovò faccia a faccia con la causa del suo stato d'animo, inginocchiata di fronte a lui, ancora completamente nuda. Quella vista fece distogliere istintivamente lo sguardo al guardiamarina, sguardo che fu riportato forzatamente verso il volto della mezza-klingon dalla stessa B'elanna, che gli afferrò le guance e lo costrinse a girare la testa verso di lei.

"Harry, calmati, va tutto bene." disse lei, seria.

"Ma io… io ho… che cosa dirà Tom, io…"

Kim non ebbe modo di finire la frase, per via del bacio che la giovane mezza-umana di fronte a lui gli aveva appena dato. Alcuni secondi più tardi, questa si allontanò nuovamente dal volto del giovane, ora più rilassato.

"Harry, ascoltami, non hai fatto nulla di male. Se io non fossi stata d'accordo, ti assicuro che non avresti potuto toccarmi con un dito." disse serenamente la ragazza, sorridendo. "In fondo è colpa mia: sono voluta venire io sul ponte ologrammi, sapendo bene che lo stavi usando tu. Ho aggirato i protocolli di sicurezza e sono entrata a programma avviato… volevo farti uno scherzo… "

"Ma… ma allora... tu avevi intenzione di…" riprese il ragazzo, ancora shoccato da quella rivelazione inaspettata.

"Beh, a dir la verità non avevo intenzione di arrivare a questo… ma non devi preoccuparti!" esclamò la donna, cambiando repentinamente tono di voce alla vista dell'espressione del suo sottoposto. "E' stato improvviso, e inaspettato… ma è stato bello." concluse la donna, sorridendo e cominciando ad alzarsi.

Harry Kim non era ancora del tutto in se: le rassicurazioni della giovane con la quale aveva appena condiviso un lungo momento di passione l'avevano calmato, anche se solo in parte. Restava ancora un'altra cosa, una cosa che…

"Ah, Harry." lo richiamò la donna, ora intenta a raccogliere i suoi vestiti ed effetti personali, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri e facendogli alzare la testa nella sua direzione. "Per quanto riguarda Tom… se non glielo dici tu, non glielo dirò neanch'io. Siamo intesi?" domandò retoricamente, facendogli un occhiolino malizioso.

Harry Kim si alzò da terra, progressivamente più calmo, e si diresse verso il mucchio dei suoi abiti ammassati poco distante, cominciando a rivestirsi. Pochi minuti più tardi, all'uscita della sala ologrammi, i due membri dell'equipaggio della nave stellare Voyager, ora completamente rivestiti, si scambiarono un ultimo cenno di intesa, sorridendo, mentre le porte del ponte ologrammi si richiudevano dietro di loro.

-*- End -*-


End file.
